Child's Play 0: Rise of Chucky ft Crissy Madlock
by Haidan Sky O'Sullivan-Jandura
Summary: an alt. version of CP ft Crissy Madlock and a tease of her origin.
1. Chapter 1

"Now get in there and shut up!" Darrel screamed as he shoved Crissy Madlock into her room. " You better be ready tomorrow and I don't wanna hear another damn thing from you. Its about time you started working off your debt you lousy bitch." Crissy collapses onto the floor in tears. A little while later she sits up in the dimly lit room, looks at the clock to make sure Darrel's asleep, and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a razor. She gently glides it across her skin, but with each stoke pushes deeper and deeper. After a few strokes she finally feels contempt enough and drifts off to sleep. There's a bumping sound as if someone was moving around in the attic, then a thump. All of a sudden her door swings open and a man bursts through the door. Startled, thinking it was the next day and this was one of Darrel's clients, she screams "No, please! He said I didn't have to start yet!" equally startled the man barley manages to ask, "No. Who are you? What are you doing here?" she just looks at him. "Who'd you get in?" "The roof.." he says gesturing towards the ceiling. "Who ar.." is all he has time to say as befor she cuts him off to again to ask, "Why are you here?." he stares at her, trying to comprehend the whole situation. "This used to be my house. I grew up here..What are you doing here?" from the look on her face he can tell she has some disbelief. "That musta been a long time ago…cause Darrel's been running this business for years .." she can tell by the look that he's not quit following. "Just how long have you been gone…?" "Chucky. Um ah, my name is Charles Lee Ray, but uh, you can call me Chucky." "Chucky. So how long have you been gone?" he thinks for a second."23...years." "Wow, you don't look that old?" "I left when I was 15." he says bitterly. She notices a change in his attitude. "What made you decide to want to come back?" "I needed a place to stay." he said, tinted with resentment. "Oh..well I guess you came to the wrong place then. I'm sorry this isn't what it used to be Charles." the anger subsided, "What are you talking about? What is this place now?" she looks down ashamed. "Its..a..whore…house.." Chucky looks at her, but right befor he can say anything he sneezes. "Bess you. There are tissues on the bed." she says as she points vaguely across the room, but as she does the blood flings off her arm. "Are you ok?" he asks. She looks down embarrassed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. don't worry about it, please." But Chucky rushes over to her and rips off his shirt and tears it in half. He's somewhat surprised when he wraps it around her arm and she doesn't flinch. "Who did this too you? Was it that man Darrel? What did he do to you." he demands. She doesn't look at him as she says, "No. No. I did it to my self." he kneels down in front of her and takes her hands in his. "Why would you do that? Your so young." she looks everywhere except his eyes. "I'm no younger than you were." now he's the one who notices the detest in her voice. "You don't understand..You don't know what I've been through, what I'll have to go through.." he squeezes her hands. "Your right, I don't even know your name." this time she look directly at him. "Crissy..Madlock..but you can call me Caramel." she says. "Darrel thought people would like 'Caramel' better than Crissy. That customers would want something fun." she continues with disgust, but is cut off by a yawn. Chucky stands up and leads her to the bed. They sit down and lean against the wall, him with his arm around her while she rests her hear against his shoulder. He keeps his feet still while she slowly sways her's over the edge of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he notices that her feet have stopped swaying, he slowly gets up and lays her down. He then covers her up with a blanket and looks around for pen and paper. Crissy upon hearing Chucky rustle through her things drifts in and out of consciousness. After a few minutes of debating whether or not she had dreamed of the whole experience, she decides to open her eyes. When she see's chucky leaving for the door she sits up immediately. "Chucky no!" he hadn't intended on her waking up, so he was a little set back. "Shh…Crissy..go back to bed..everything will be all right." "No, no. don't say that. Don't say that." she looks around for a minute, still waking up. "Chucky..Chucky..where are you going? Where are you going?" he walks over and sits besides her on the bed. "Crissy I have to go now. Ill be back later..tonight. Ok?" she looks down trying to hide the tears filling her eyes. He notices and wipes them away. "What's wrong?" she shakes her heard, but she knows he wants an answer. "Its stupid." still no reply, but she can feel him looking at her, staring, waiting for an answer. "Go, I don't want you to get caught." she says in a shaky voice, still avoiding eye contact. "Not until you give me an answer." she sighs, " Even though I just met you, I feel like ive know you for years. I, I actually trust you. For the first time I actually don't want someone to leave me alone. But now.." her voice turns hard, "But now your going to leave me." he takes her hand again, "No. I'm not going to leave you, I'll take you away from this place forever. It'll be just me and you, ok? No one's ever going to hurt you again." "But how do I know that? How do I know that you'll come back? What if you forget me. What if you.." he cuts her off befor she can continue. "I always keep my word. How could I ever forget a girl like you?" he stands up. "Here." he takes a ring off of his finger, and puts it in her hand. "Now you have my ring, so I'll have to come back." she clutches it tightly until she can feel it dig into her palm. Chucky leans down and kisses her on the head. "I'll be back tonight and then I'll take you away from this place forever." she nods. With one final kiss on the head, he turns and leaves. Crissy hears him bumping around upstairs and with one final thump, she knows he's gone. What she doesn't know is if he'll come back. She lies back down and drifts back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up you worthless bitch!" Darrel screams at her. "But Darrel, I don't feel too good." she pleas. "Do I look like I give a damn? Do you think the customer's give a damn? Here. Take these." he hands her a few pills. "Get dressed." "Ok.." she mutters. "What was that? I'm sorry, what was that? I distinctly remember telling you to call me sir, right?" "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." "That's a good girl. Customers like good girls." he leaves and she changes into her new work outfit. She swallows the pills he gave her. When she comes downstairs he calls her to the kitchen. "Did you take the pills?" she looks down at the floor, "Sir, I dropped them and they fell into the air vent. Can I please have some more? I'm really sorry Sir, it wont happen again." she watches his anger turn into pleasure. "Sure 'Caramel'" he says. She watches him open a cabinet and pull out a medicine bottle. He shakes four out, one more than last time. "Here. Take these." he says mockingly, he also hands her a glass of water. Crissy takes the pills and water. All of a sudden the room starts spinning and she barley manages to sit down befor she falls. Darrel smiles and leaves the room. Crissy tries to run, "Darrel! What did you give me? You fuck, what did you give me!" Darrel comes back into the room, he walks over and slaps her so hard she falls to the floor. "I thought I told you to call me 'Sir'." he says menacingly. "And don't you think I know when your lying to me? I'm not stupid. I knew you didn't take those pills. The first ones I gave you were oxycodone, the second ones were morphine. In the next few minutes you wont remember a thing and that's how clients like it." and with that he walks out. Crissy sits up, her world spinning. She tries to stand, but its too late and now the vertigo is setting in, she falls hard and lands with a loud clap against the tile floor. "No!" she cries. Crissy rolls onto her stomach and pulls herself across the floor when ever she can still feel her arms. As soon as she reaches the stairs, she grabs a hold of the banister and slowly pulls herself up one at a time. The next thing Crissy knows, she's on her bed being shaken awake. "Crissy. Crissy wake up, are you ok?" bewildered, she looks around and sees Charles Lee ray hovering above her. "My head! My face! My side! God my stomach, it hurts!" she cries. "Its hard to see in this dim light." he replies. "Can we go now?" she asks hopefully. He smiles, "Yes, we can go now. I came back to get you." Crissy cant stop smiling long enough to talk. "Do you have a bag?" all she can do is nod, still silenced by pure joy and adrenaline. Chucky helps her up and walks her to her drawer, she starts shoving cloths in and once its all filled up she looks at him and says, "I'm done."


	4. Chapter 4

Crissy's heart is pounding, but she can tell if its from the drug cocktail Darrel gave her or from how excited she is. Chucky leads her out into the hall, she can see a piece of the ceiling missing leading to the attic. "Ready?" he picks her up by her waist and pushes her through the small opening, she pulls herself up and as soon as she's in, she gets out of the way and hold a hand down for Chucky. "I got it, I don't want to pull you down." he says, so she moves back. Crissy barley has time to say 'ok' befor he's already joining her. "Come on." he says and he holds out his hand. Together they walk across the small narrow beams in the dark stuffy attic. Chucky leady her to another hole, this time he goes first. "Grab my hands." he calls. She gives him her bag, then takes his hands. All of a sudden she's looking at the roof of the surrounding buildings. "Wow.." she says in awe. He pulls her all the way out and leads her slowly down the roof to a ledge on the neighboring building. "Be careful, don't slip." all of a sudden the shingles beneath her feet give away as if on cue to spite him, but luckily he has a strong grip on her arms and quickly pulls her next to him. "You alright?" he asks. "Uh-huh.." she stutters. He nods and slides open the window, then ducks in and holds out his hand. His body fills with electricity as she gently takes his hand and he knows that he's more than attracted to her. All of a sudden he feels a wave of compassion and Chucky now knows that he would do anything to protect her, she's too vulnerable, too delicate, too sensitive to be left in the wrong hands. "This way." he says delicately. He feels another jolt as she looks up at him and smiles as she says, "Ok, Charles Lee Ray." they walk across the room for what Chucky thinks is an eternity, wishing it would never end, but unfortunately in reality the door came all too soon. He opens the door and they walk down a dark hallway till they reach a set of stairs. Outside the wind blows and the window slams shut, scaring Crissy. She screams loudly and jumps forward into Chucky, he wraps his arms around her and she presses closer. "Charles I'm scared! Please! Lets go! Please!" he immediately feels protective and reassures her. "Crissy, as long as your with me, nothing will ever hurt you." he can feel her nod against his chest and with that they slowly till they reach the bottom of the stairs. He feels as if their almost waltzing because she's still pressed tightly against him, hand in hand. When they reach the door, or what used to be the door, he tells her they have to run and don't stop until he says so. Again, all she says is, "Ok Chucky." but that's all he needs. "One, two, three!" and with that, they took off running, starting their new life together. Charles and Crissy ran and ran and ran until they couldn't anymore and just befor they were about to quit, they came upon a bus stop. In between pants he asks if she has any money, he watches Crissy pat herself down looking for money. She nods and pulls out a $100. "This should do, right?" then the bus pulls up and they board. "The Bronx, south of Manhattan." he says. She hands the driver the hundred dollar bill. "Can I get a $25 bus pass and the rest in bills?" "Sure.." grunts the driver. He hands her the pass and change. "Thanks." she calls as she sits down by Chucky. "Hey listen, it'll be a long ride..so we might want to get some rest." "Ok Charlie. Promise me that when I wake up, you'll still be here right?" "I promise." he says as he gently kisses her head. "Goodnight my lakeshore strangler." he smiles to himself, but then he realizes what she just said. "What did you just call me? Crissy? Hey, psst.." Chucky falls asleep befor he gets an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Crissy. Crissy. Come on, get up. Come on Crissy." eventually Chucky gives up and just carries her off the bus. He carries her all the way to John Simonsen's, his old voodoo practitioner, who also goes by . "Chucky, its good to see you. How are..Please come in." he says as he sees Crissy's in his arms. He holds the door open and Chucky carries her in. "John, she needs help. Her arm is all cut up." he says worriedly as he lays her down on the table like John motioned him to. carefully unwraps Crissy's arm and takes a good look. "Well Chucky, all I can do is stitch it up and give you some medicine to help it heal." all Chucky does is nod as he holds her hand tightly. "You know I have never seen you like this, so kind, caring, compassionate." Chucky just looks at him. "Who is this girl? How do you know her?" he asks. "Her name is Crissy and I found her in my old house." he says solemnly, never taking his eyes off of her. A few hours later she wakes up. "Chucky? Chucky!" she calls and he and John comes dashing in, "What, what is it?" he asks as he takes her in his arms. "Where am I? And why does my arm feel so.." her voice trails off as her eyes move from around the room to her freshly stitched arm. "This is an old friend of mine. I took you here so he could help you." John moves closer to her and offers his hand, "Hello, my name is . Any friend of Chucky's is a friend of mine. You are welcome to stay as long as you need." Chucky looks up, "Thanks John, but we'll be ok." and with that he takes her in his arms and walks out the door shouting thank you. They walk until they reach another bus stop, Crissy taking mental notes of where they are and how to get back if needed. About a half an hour later they reach another stop and get off, but Crissy is so tired from her long day that she falls asleep instantly as soon as the bus pulls away. She can feel him walk about a mile befor stopping in front of a house. When he gets to the porch, Eddie is outside smoking. "Aye, what the hell you got there Chucky? A new bitch for the night, kinda young aint she?" Chucky just stares at him. "No, a friend. We need a place to crash for a few nights, she's kinda on the run." Eddie nods and Chucky carries her into the house, "You two can share the room upstairs." "Will you get the door?" Eddie nods and runs up ahead of them. "Mmm…" Crissy moans and Chucky gets goosebumps, he starts bouncing her in his arms just like you would a small child and says, "Shh..go back to sleep." then he follows him up the stairs. When he gets there there's only one mattress and one small sheet and he guesses it's a twin, he gets her settled and covers her up, then lays next to her. When she wakes up, she's all tangled with the covers. "urh.." she says as she falls off the mattress and onto the hard wood floor. She sits up dramatically making sure she didn't wake up Charles. Then she gets back onto the bed and recovers herself and Chucky, she snuggles up close to him. The feel of her against him is enough to pull him out of his dreams, but he decided that being with her, right next to him, was way better than any dream he could ever have. Crissy soon drifted back to sleep and so did Chucky. They were both awakened by the sound of gun shots and a few minutes later the sound of ambulance. "Good morning My Lakeshore Strangler." she said. "Good morning Crissy." and then it hits him again. "How do you know that?" she looks up at him curious, "What do you mean?" "You called me Lakeshore Strangler, wha, why?" she thinks about it for a minute. "I knew you killed people on the lakeshore and you strangled them, so I thought it fit. I'll stop if you want me to?" he looks down and smiles at her as he wraps his arms tightly around her, "I love you!" he says ecstatically and then it registers what he just said, love is a very powerful word, but while he's thinking about it, he almost misses hearing her say I love you too. They lay there for a little while in each other's arms until they get hungry, really hungry, with all the running and traveling they did, they forgot to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chucky walks down the stairs first and Crissy follows, they walk in to see Eddie already up. "Hey, what was with the shot?" Chucky asks. "Dunno." he replies. "Is there anything for breakfast?" she asks, Eddie shrugs, obviously still drunk from the night befor. "Crissy, I'll go get something to eat, I'll be back soon, ok?" she looks up at him, "But Chucky, why cant I go too?" he looks kneels down in front of her, "Because I don't want to take the chance of anybody seein you." he can tell she's disappointed but she nods and he kiss her on the head befor he gets up. He walks in the other room to find Eddie sitting on the couch staring out of the window. "Will you watch her for me? I'll just be gone a second." Eddie looks over at him and says, "Ill do my best." "Thanks." Chucky says, but deep down he knows that this is a bad idea, but its safer than taking her out in public. There's a nock at the door and Eddie stumbles to get it, "Hello? Chucky is that you?" he asks, but as soon as he opens the door, a he's hit upside the head with a gun. Crissy, upon hearing the commotion, walks out into the hallway to see whats going on, but to her surprise Eddie is just laying there. "are you ok?" she ask. After she checks his pulse she peers out of the open door and Darrel jumps out from behind and starts beating her over and over again. Eddie struggles to consciousness while hearing her scream and pulls out his own gun. He fumbles with the trigger and finally shoots, hitting Darrel in the shoulder. He collapses and Crissy wriggles out from underneath him, then takes off running. She doesn't stop until she gets on the bus and tells them to take her back to where they picked her up. As soon as she reaches 's house she dashes up the stairs and bangs wildly at the door. "Help me! Help me please!" she cries befor she passes out. When Chucky gets home he knows something is wrong, the door is wide open and there's blood spattered in the walkway. "Eddie? Crissy?" he calls, he walks in a little more and sees Eddie laying in the hall, pools of blood all around him. "She..She got away." he stammers. Chucky picks him up by the collar, "Where is she? Where did she go?" he demands. "I don't know, I don't know man. She took the bus I think." Chucky darts out the door and all the way to the bus which just pulled up. "Have you seen her?" he asked. "Yes, she had me take her back to where I picked her up from." he sighs a breath of relief, "Good, will you take me there?" "Sure thing." the bus barley has time to stop befor Chucky's already off and pounding vigorously at the door. "John, John open up. Its me" opens the door and pulls him in. "How is she? Is she ok?" he begs. "Chucky I'm afraid she needs medical help." he says. "What?" "Her injuries are in need of professional equipment. She is in a coma, she may pull out of it in a few hours, but she might not." he says as he motions toward the other room. Chucky runs in to see her laying down on the table again, beaten, bloodied, and bruised. "How could I let this happen?" he cries. "You were just doing what you thought was best." John offers. "You, you could do it couldn't you?" John looks startled. "Me? No my friend, I don't have the right tools." "What if we got them for you?" "My friend, the only place you can buy them is the black market and the prices are steep. Where would you get the money?" Chucky turns and looks back to Crissy. "She'll be fine for now." A few hours later John wakes Chucky up, "Come on now, go home and get some sleep." Chucky reluctantly leaves. He feels miserable the whole ride, feeling guilty for the whole incident. When he walks in the door he's surprised to see that Eddie's cleaned up the blood. "Man I'm sorry." he says. "You couldn't have known." he says grimly. "But at least I shot the bastard in the back." he says enthusiastically, but he can tell that Chucky isn't impressed. "Eddie, she's dying right now and there's no way we can save her. She needs this expensive shit and the only way we can buy it is off the black market." he shoots back "Oh, hey, I know how to get a lot of extra cash soon, tonight in fact." he says, obviously impressed with himself. Chucky gets interested, "What's the gig?" "There's this place and its got tons of cash and there aint supposed to be any cops 'round." "Sounds good, when?" "Tonight." Chucky rolls his eyes. " When tonight?" Chucky repeats as he thinks of Crissy. Eddie looks at his watch, "Right now." he says ginning. Chucky thinks to himself, 'Why not? If there's no cops and tons of cash, we should be able to get the stuff for Crissy.' he stands there debating it again befor agreeing to what will be the end of his new life. Just as quickly as it was born, it was taken away by Death's cold hands. They spend the rest of the car trip discussing the plan and befor they knew it, they were there.


	7. Chapter 7

Little did they know that as soon as they were pulling up, Darrel was just getting to 's too. Chucky ducked inside an alleyway beside building, trying not to be seen by Detective Mike Norris who wasn't supposed to be on guard. Chucky went around the back and broke down the door, once he was inside he starting breaking some of the glass containing precious jewels, setting off the alarm, sending the detective in his direction. He ran out and over to where Eddie's van was supposed to be, but Eddie had decided to leave upon seeing Chucky being chased and shot in the leg. "Eddie, Eddie help me! Aye, aye don't leave me! God no, don't leave me!" Chucky screamed as he watched his get away car leave him behind. Still being chased, he hobbled over to the nearest building, which happened to be a toy store containing tons of Good Guy dolls. He broke in and hid while waiting for Detective Norris to come after him. Thinking he had a clear shot, Chucky moved to a clear location fired and missed, but Norris took a shot too and didn't, hitting him directly in the chest, mortally wounding him. Crissy had awoken from her coma not to long after Chucky left and was startled by the sharp knock at the door, "I'll get it." she called, knowing was busy fixing tea. "Chucky? Is that you!" she calls as she opens the door. "Lousy Bitch." is all he said befor he pulled the trigger, about the same time as Detective Mice Norris did. As soon as he heard the bang and the loud thump that followed after, he knew it was too late for any medicine to help. He ran and grabbed a doll from his collection, one resembling Crissy. "Ade Due Damballa, Give Me The Power I Beg Of You. Leveau Mercier Du Bois Chaloitte. Secoise Entienne Mais Pois De Mort. Mortiesma Lieu De Vocuier De Mieu Vochette. Endenlieu Pour De Boisette Damballa! Endenlieu Pour De Boisette Damballa! Endenlieu Pour De Boisette Damballa!" both he and Chucky recited. When Crissy wakes up, she's set back at how bigger everything looks. "Dr.D? Hello? What did you give me las…What happened last night?" she calls. John slowly walks into the room. "Good morning Crissy." he says awkwardly. She goes to brush her hair out of her face when she realizes that her hair feels different. "Wait..I wasn't wearing this last night.." she says as she stares at the lace cloth adorning her arm. Then she moves her eyes to her hands and then the rest of her body. "Ahh! No!" she screams. "What the hell happened to me last night?" she cries. While Crissy is getting a play by play of last night, Chucky is awoken to find himself in a box in the arms of a woman who, from what he gathers is called 'Karen' talking to another woman. They walk for a while until she reaches her car and puts him in the back after she wraps him in paper, "Damnit." Chucky mutters. A few minutes later they drive until they pull up at a large apartment complex and he's being carried in her arms while they ride the elevator to one of the top floors. Next thing he knows, the papers coming off and he's being taken out by a young boy. "Thank you mommy!" he says but she doesn't stay long and he's left with a crabby old lady named, 'Maggie' who he saw earlier. He has to recite stupid phrases and each time he does, he gets more and more pissed. Finally the damn kid has to go to bed and he remembers Crissy. He sneaks into the living room and turns on the nine o'clock news, only so that bitch Maggie turn it off just as they start talking about Eddie. This really pisses him off, it's the second damn time she's turned off the news, so now she has to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chucky hides in the kitchen after he nocks over a bag of sugar. Befor she starts to clean it up, the phone rings. 'God Damnit..' Chucky thinks, luckily it was a short call and now she's right where he wants her. He throws the hammer in her face with all his might. Maggie stumbles backwards and crashes into the window, falling to her death. Chucky finishes watching the news and by the time its finished, he doesn't have time to run away. The very next day after being toted around at school, Chucky convinces the little boy, 'Andy', to take him back to Eddie's. When they get there, Andy waits outside while Chucky searches the house for his ex accomplice. "Eddie where are you?" he screams. "None of this woulda ever happened if it weren't for you. God if you had just watched her like I said, then we would've never had to go through this bullshit." Eddie comes out of the living room, "Chucky? Chucky where are you? Don't..Don't be mad." Chucky's in the kitchen and turns on the gas, Eddie walks in and sees a doll. "What the hell?" "Now is that anyway to say hello to an old friend?" Chucky taunts. Startled that the voice from the doll sounds like his old partner, he shoots, but misses and hit's the stove, causing an explosion, Chucky barley makes it out in time. Next Chucky takes Andy to John's house. "Stay out here." he says. Chucky sneaks in through the window. "Hi John." he says, but no one is home, so Chucky decides to come back later, they take the bus back to Andy's. Later that night, Chucky sneaks back out, this time he's home. Chucky re-climbs through the window, "Hey John, I didn't think you ever left the house." Clearly John is not happy by what he sees. "Who..Who are you?" he asks. "Its me, Chucky!" John looks around nervously. "What do you want?" he asks. "Crissy. Why the change of attitude?" John shakes his head. "John. Where is she? Where is Crissy?" he's almost shouting now. Chucky runs into the other room and sees her body lying on the floor. "No! No! Not Crissy. Not Crissy!" he cries. "What happened?" "That man came here and he shot her, I did the only thing I could do." "What did you do John?" he demands. "I..used the gree-gree." Chucky looks around wildly. "Where is she then? Huh? Where is she?" "She left." he says. "She was so devastated. She ran away befor I could stop her." "So you mean to tell me that my Crissy is all alone out there in a doll's body?" he screams. John nods his head. "No! No! She was all I had left." he mutters. "I'm sorry Chucky." "No, I'm sorry John." Chucky say as he pulls out a gun and shoots him. He knew there was no chance that he'd ever find her again. Not unless she wanted him too.


	9. Chapter 9

Crissy ran and ran, down different ally ways and streets. As badly as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't stand the thought of her beloved Lakeshore Strangler seeing her like this, not as a doll. She knew that she could never see him again. "Try to think on the brightside..at least Darrel will never be able to find me.." she says through tears. Crissy passes by windows in the stores. "I look..like..a damn doll..no one could ever love me.." she mutters. People walk by and she falls to the ground. "Well, what do we have here?" says a young woman. "Hi, my name's Crissy." she said in a childish voice. "Aw, how cute." the woman says as she looks around and upon seeing no one, takes the doll with her. Crissy again takes mental notes of where their going. After a long walk, they finally reach a run down trailer park. The lady keeps walking until they reach a shiny metal one. "We're home." she sings. She sets Crissy down on a shelf next to dozens of other dolls. 'What the hell did I get myself into?' she thinks. "I bet Chucky would like my new collection." the lady says out loud. Crissy looks around and sees the newspaper clippings of Chucky's death. Her eyes fill with tears, she cant help but cry, its news to her, but not until she looks closely at one picture, its of the late Charles Lee Ray all bloodied, holding a smiling Good Guy in his hands. 'Thank god.' she thought, 'At least he didn't die..wait, wait! Yes! Now we're the same!' she was so thrilled. 'Now I just gotta get outa this joint and find him.' she thought to herself.


End file.
